Rectifier, traduction de la fic de Niger Aquila
by The Window
Summary: Dans un monde, la guerre contre Lord Voldemort fait rage. Dans un autre, un professeur de Hogwarts, Tom Riddle, décide de mettre sa théorie sur les mondes parallèles en pratique et embarque sur voyage qui tourne rapidement au désastre.
1. Prologue

Note de la traductrice : Cette histoire appartient à Niger Aquila. Dans cette version, j'utiliserai les noms anglais des personnages. Cette fic est AU durant la sixième année et tient compte du septième tome.

Hogwarts = Poudlard

Snape = Rogue

Tom Riddle = Tom Jedusort

Tout ce qui suit a été traduit de la version originale.

OOO

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des situations qui ont été créées et appartiennent à JK Rowling. Aucun profit n'est fait et aucune loi sur les droits d'auteur et la marque déposée n'a été enfreinte intentionnellement.

Édité par **Irihi Safaia**

Rectifier

Prologue

Il faisait sombre. La forêt était désertée. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'animaux ou d'êtres vivants aux alentours. Silence total. C'était comme si la place était morte.

Une aveuglante lumière dorée surgit dans le ciel sombre de la nuit. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un , apparut de ce qui semblait être la source de lumière. Une silhouette parut tomber et la lumière s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

La silhouette laissa échapper un gémissement avant de se relever. Elle scruta les environs, prenant rapidement en note chaque petit détail les composant. Derrière ses cheveux noirs, ses sourcils froncèrent.

_Où était-il ?_


	2. Chapter 1 : Première rencontre

Note de la traductrice : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les termes en anglais.

Portkey= Portoloin

Griffindor= Griffondor

Slytherin= Serpentard

Ravenclaw= Serdaigle

Hufflepuff= Poufsouffle

Dark Lord= Lord Noir ( Je ne suis pas certaine de celui-ci, veuillez me corriger si le besoin surgit. Merci )

Parseltongue= Fourchelang

Hogsmeade= Pré-au-Lard

Head= Tête

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des situations qui ont été créées et appartiennent à JK Rowling. Aucun profit n'est fait et aucune loi sur les droits d'auteur et la marque déposée n'a été enfreinte intentionnellement.

Édité par **Irihi Safaia**

Rectifier

Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre

Où _était_-il ? Il lui semblait être dans une forêt, mais il faisait trop noir pour vraiment distinguer quelque chose et il n'osait pas se servir de sa baguette avant d'être sûr qu'il ne risquait rien. Avec sa chance, il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il était parvenu à tomber en plein cœur de la Forêt interdite.

Cela ne lui laissait qu'une option…

Il prit une grande respiration et se concentra. Il se sentit rétrécir son corps se transforma instantanément. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'il était content d'avoir pris le temps d'apprendre le processus par lequel il avait pu devenir un animagus.

Le sol était humide et il assuma que ce serait froid puisqu'aucun rayon de lumière n'aurait pu passer à travers les feuilles énormes pendant aux arbres.

Toujours dans sa forme d'animagus, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas, en fait, dans la Forêt interdite. Il s'y était rendu un nombre suffisant de fois pour la reconnaître. Alors, où était-il ?

Si l'expérience s'était bien passé, il devrait être dans un univers parallèle au sien. Mais pourquoi avoir atterri dans une forêt? Il était certain que son portkey spécialement conçu avait bel et bien marché, mais il ne pouvait déterminer où il avait atterri exactement. Il avait présumé apparaître à Hogwarts, où il avait commencé son expédition, ou tout du moins le terrain le proche à l'extérieur des barrières anti-transplanage du château, mais _ici_?

Il fit un pas vers l'avant, mais arrêta lorsqu'il sentit un frissonnement familier le traverser, frissonnement qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il entrait et sortait de Hogwarts.

Pourquoi y avait-il une barrière anti-transplanage dans une forêt? Il avait donc surgi juste au dessus de la barrière. L'élément inconnu qui avait causé le portkey à agir de manière étrange devait donc se trouver à l'intérieur.

La situation devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

Il s'avança dans sa forme d'animagus. Cette forme lui permettait de se faufiler à travers les racines des arbres et les hautes herbes plus facilement. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il sentait une force mystérieuse qui le poussait à avancer.

Il se trouva rapidement à la bordure de la forêt. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Pas moins de vingt silhouettes encapuchonnées s'y était donné rendez-vous. Elles se tenaient debout, formant un demi-cercle, portant toutes un masque blanc. Au milieu se tenait un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il était agenouillé devant un individu de grande taille qui semblait être le chef de groupe étrange.

_Où était-il leur __**maître**__?_

Teint pâle. Yeux rouges. Des fentes à la place des narines. Cela avait plus l'apparence d'un serpent que d'un humain. Mais ce devait être un humain, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait rencontré plusieurs créatures bizarres dans sa vie, mais celle-ci…il ne savait qu'en penser.

Il ne put voir ce qui se passa par la suite, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le garçon s'était soudainement mis à crier. Le chef l'observa quelques secondes avant de se lui tourner le dos, complètement indifférent au jeune blond qui serrait maintenant son bras comme si le membre avait brûlé. Les silhouettes encapuchonnées étaient aussi désintéressées que leur maître.

Une partie de lui-même voulut courir à la rescousse du garçon, mais le fait qu'il ne savait rien de sa situation l'en empêcha. Cela aurait été bête d'agir comme un Griffindor et de se révéler à une vingtaine de ce qui était clairement des mages noirs.

À son grand soulagement, le garçon réussit finalement à se relever quelques moments plus tard, mais-

_Salazar tout puissant, qu'était-il en train de faire?_

Dégouté, il regarda le blond se trainer vers l'individu-serpent et lui baiser l'ourlet de sa robe comme si c'était un honneur de le faire.

Tous les éléments devant lui le menaient à une seule conclusion – cet homme…cette créature était un Lord Noir, ou, tout du moins, quelqu'un qui prétendait en être un.

Il fit grimaça intérieurement. De tout les mondes qu'il avait trouvé…

Un mouvement près du Lord Noir attira son attention. C'était un serpent, un énorme spécimen, presque aussi large que-

Ce ne pouvait être _elle_, n'est-ce pas? Comme s' il avait entendu sa question, le serpent se. Tourna vers lui. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le reptile clairement, il sut qu'il avait été repéré. Le serpent se retourna vers son maître et-

Avant même qu'il eut le temps de réagir, le Lord Noir avait déjà sa baguette pointée dans sa direction. La seconde suivante, un maléfice-un _Avada Kedavra_- filait vers lui.

Secouant le sentiment désagréable de déjà-vu, il esquiva facilement le sortilège. Sachant que d'autre attaques suivraient, il fit promptement demi-tour et battit en retraite, se dirigeant vers la barrière anti-transplanage.

Il se mouvait rapidement dans sa forme d'animagus, mais le serpent gagnait rapidement du terrain. Il était proche de la bordure de la barrière lorsque le serpent le rattrapa finalement.

Il esquiva l'attaque de l'animal, mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il la vit.

C'était _elle_.

Avec un _pop_ presque inaudible, il reprit forme humaine, la dévisageant avec surprise.

_/Nagini?/_

Le serpent arrêta dans son assaut au son du parseltongue. _/ Un parleur? Mais votre voix ressemble à-/_

_/Nagini…/_

Il prit une brusque respiration lorsqu'il entendit une autre sifflante résonner. Le Lord Noir se tenait devant lui. Son visage aux traits déformés le fit frissonner.

Il serra sa baguette, se préparant à dégainer, mais se figea lorsqu'il rencontra le regard du Lord Noir. Quelque chose dans ces yeux écarlates l'attirait, lui donnait une sensation étrange de familiarité.

Malgré sa confusion, ses instincts reprirent rapidement le contrôle. Le Lord Noir semblait aussi ébahi que lui et ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter tandis qu'il reculait et courait vers la barrière.

Lançant un dernier regard vers le Lord Noir, il disparut.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit le château en marchant sur la sentier venant de Hogsmeade. Au moins Hogwarts existait dans ce monde-ci.

- Qui êtes-vous? Que faîtes-vous ici?

Il s'arrêta net. C'était une voix qu'il connaissait bien, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à l'entendre si proche de Hogwarts. Il leva la tête tandis que le propriétaire de la voix se dirigeait vers lui avec de grandes foulées.

Il ne put garder sa voix complètement neutre lorsqu'il répondit prudemment : « Je pourrais vous poser la même question. »

« J'enseigne dans cette école. »

Il sourit dédaigneusement.

« Maintenant, répondez-moi. Qui êtes-vous? »

_Un professeur? Snape comme enseignant?_

-Je suis ici afin de rencontrer Albus Dumbledore, dit-il, espérant qu'Albus était bel et bien le directeur dans ce monde.

Snape le scruta avec suspicion : « Suivez moi. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, Snape se retourna et se dirigea vers le château. Il secoua la tête, incrédule et suivit le professeur, songeant s'il était possible de subir autant de surprises en une nuit.

-Attendez ici, dit Snape tandis qu'il montait les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur.

Il obéit, prenant son temps afin d'observer ses environs. Ce Hogwarts ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son propre monde, mais il savait que ce n'était pas tout à pareil. Déjà, il savait que ce n'était pas le château où il avait passé son enfance. Songeant à ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, il grimaça. Que s'était-il passé?

Snape revint à cet instant, ses robes se gonflant comme d'habitude.

-Le directeur vous attends, annonça-t-il avant de l'ignorer superbement.

Il regarda par dessus son épaule et vit Snape se diriger vers les donjons.

Snape devait donc être la Tête de la maison de Slytherin.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, exaspéré. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'était devenu sa maison avec Snape comme Tête.

La situation empirait à chaque seconde. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'espéré qu'Albus apporte des réponses et non des questions.

Avec cette idée dérangeante en tête, il gravit les escaliers.

Albus avait une idée vague de l'identité de son visiteur. Qui d'autre que le Ministère pour venir le voir à cette heure-ci? Ou peut-être le parent de l'un de ses élèves? Albus laissa échapper un soupir las. Avec les nouvelle rapportant le retour de Voldemort, ce ne serait pas une première.

La porte s'ouvrit afin de révéler son visiteur et Albus se trouva momentanément paralysé. Ce visage. Ces traits. Ils ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Cette personne entra dans son bureau et s'arrêta devant lui.

Il n'y avait pas d'erreur. C'était un visage qu' Albus n'oublierait jamais. Mais c'était impossible. La paire de yeux qui le regardait était pleine de vie- quelque chose qu'Albus n'avait _jamais_ vu sur ce visage auparavant.

-Albus?

Albus respira profondément à cette voix familière. Il se leva lentement. Sa voix était remplie d'incrédulité lorsqu'il dit :

-_Tom?_


End file.
